Karma (LD Stories)
Karma 'is an original character within ''The Light and Dark Series. Background Information She is a female Woodsprite who is talkative, optimistic, and very adventurous. She loves playing pranks as much as any other Woodsprite does, but doesn't always get laugh out of being pranked herself (sort of like Jokey Smurf). She is generally energetic - always on her feet - and loves Buttercups. She is also an astounding singer, capable of reaching high notes that normally a Woodsprite cannot, but she never sings if someone's nearby. She only shares her talent with people she's most comfortable around (which is few). Signature Prank She is best known for her "Gotcha Gag," in which she will take someone's main interest, create a diversion (usually involving startling a bird or another animal), and while her victim is distracted, will set up a trip wire/root/rope a few feet in front of them. Then, she runs ahead of them and use their main interest (gems for humans, gold for leprechauns, etc.) to draw them forward; the sap falls flat on their face and she gets a good laugh. Her jokes are pulled on a "do I feel it or not" basis, so some days she'll be tripping people up left and right, and other days she might lay back and let someone else have a go. Relationship with Mystico She seldom sees Mystico, and although she accepts his and Ripple's friendship, is unwilling to participate in activities involving him. She simply does not condone his influence, and worries about him turning on Ripple one day and changing him into a goblin forever. Relationship with Hethera She and Hethera hit it off surprisingly well and have discovered that they both share a love for wild flowers and singing. Karma is delighted to have girl time with her and will often walk and talk/sit with her for hours on end (unless Ripple and Mystico step in at some point). Relationship with the Smurfs Also through Ripple, Karma has been introduced to the Smurfs and was delighted to hear the story of his first encounter with them, starting with the Smurflings. They tell her all about how he created chaos in their village, tried to impress them by pranking Gargamel, them being captured and how he went back for help, his bravery when he faced the old wizard in his hovel, and how they saved him when he himself was caught. He wraps up the tale with the final note that the Smurfs taught him how there are more ways to impress others than pranks (considering that was all he knew how to do for many years). Favorites She is especially close to Jokey because they loves pranks (obviously), admires Camouflage for returning Mystico to the fountain on his previous release (Ripple tends to give him a cold shoulder), and becomes good friends with Moxette for her mockery talent. Likewise, they all agree she is a good match for the formerly wild and uncontrollable Ripple. Least Favorites She does not directly admit to the Smurfs that she strongly detests Reporter and Clumsy because they are hard to prank. Relationship with Drefuse Sylke To be expanded later! Season 1 Episodes Karma sometimes appears alongside Ripple either to help the Smurfs, or to deal with her own problems and adventures. *Tripped Up' (Ep. 05) -- Her debut episode. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 08) -- In this she is a minor character; she only appears towards the end of the episode when Ripple goes to the fountain too late to see his best friend. *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. 13) -- She and Ripple are shown a strange enchanted mirror by the Smurfs and intrigued by what she sees in it. She worries about her love, however, when his reaction is more shocking than expected. Season 2 Episodes Karma is set to become a secondary character in Season 2, nearly inseparable from Ripple, and they take their relationship to new levels as time goes on. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 04) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 19) -- Pending... *Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... Season 3 Episodes Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 04) -- Pending... *'The Unsmurfiest Prank Ever Pulled' (Ep. 09) -- Pending... *'Reconciliation for the Wretched' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... Season 4 Episodes Pending... *'Spritely Matrimony' (Ep. ???) -- Pending... Appearance With pale skin, large eyelashes, and a slender figure, Karma is easy on the eyes: her long red hair has short cropped bangs and is tied into a low-hanging ponytail by a cobalt blue band. Season 10 Her dark ivy witch hat matches the long-sleeve tunic/dress which has a tan collar, belt, and inner fabric. The front below the belt is a semi-cut petal shape and the back is long, similar to a men's trench coat. Under this she has a pair of cobalt blue trousers, above-ankle length, and matching shoes. Her accessories include a pair of cobalt crystal earrings and an unusual gold pendant with a symbol on it: she does not translate this symbol for anyone: it must be guessed. Voice Actor(s) Karma would most likely be voiced by someone with a tomboyish inflection, best captured by Kathy Najimy, who was Tilly the Hippo in the 1997 movie Cats Don't Dance, and is currently Peggy Hill on King of the Hill. Being an opera singer as well, she would best be voiced by Dawn Upshaw, a well known operatic soprano of the 20th - 21st Century, or Numbuh 404 since she is also a gifted singer. Trivia *The only person who can correctly translate the symbol on her pendant is her true love. *Her song is Glitter and be Gay ''sung by Dawn Upshaw for the Broadway show, "Candide." A more modern choice would be ''The One That Got Away ''by Katy Perry. *Her color scheme is partially based off of the descriptive lyrics from Culture Club's song ''Karma Chameleon, but this was not the premise of her creation. It it simply a wonderful coincidence. *In "Beyond the Mirror's Reflection," it is revealed that her most recent past life was Maeve the Imp. Category:Woodsprites Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:Magical characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Bisexual characters Category:Original character creations